


Of Chivalrous Acts and Impatient Deeds

by kaorusguitarstrings



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, It gets happy at the end I promise, kaomisa, misakao, misaki and kaoru are gay disasters, this was a whole lot of self projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusguitarstrings/pseuds/kaorusguitarstrings
Summary: Hello, Happy World! never usually found themselves in issues, but what happens when Misaki is tired of a certain someone’s actions?In other words: Misaki is not only a mess, but a gay disaster.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki & Seta Kaoru, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Of Chivalrous Acts and Impatient Deeds

The band members of Hello, Happy World! stood outside the Tsurumaki family’s mansion, admiring the night sky in the cool autumn breeze.  
They had just finished a band practice, and all agreed to relax outside in Kokoro’s extravagant backyard, where the end couldn’t be seen.  
The rest of the band members were wowed by the sight.  
And Misaki Okusawa, the band’s DJ, was no different.

You see, Misaki was a stranger to mansions and riches, so even she was amazed, while Kokoro wasn’t fazed one bit.

But, Misaki being Misaki, while being amazed by the mansion, she also had things on her mind.

She couldn’t stop thinking about a person in particular, and the way they were acting.

Kaoru Seta.

Kaoru was…  
Interesting, to say the least.

She usually had a pep in her step and a chivalrous attitude, trying to please girls left and right.

The thought made Misaki’s eyebrows furrow, because it seemed like she felt like that all the time.

Especially on White Day, she had written hundreds of personalized letters for each and every girl who gave her something.

She was quite the character.

But what left Misaki in her thoughts, is that Kaoru was clearly acting.

Something about it left a bad feeling in her stomach.

Kaoru acts all high and mighty, but Misaki can easily see through her cover.  
She’s observant, after all.

One moment in particular that Misaki can recall is before one of Harohapi’s shows.  
They had planned to go to heights they’ve never taken before.  
Literally.  
All thanks to Kokoro and her imaginative mind, the suits somehow pulled a few strings as always and made it happen.  
Kaoru was freaked out, to say the least.  
Trembling, teeth chattering, and the nervous playing of her shirt and loose strands of her hair.  
Misaki had asked her if she was okay, but then Kaoru suddenly shifted back to her princely self.  
And ever since then, Misaki couldn’t stop thinking about it from time to time.

“Misaki-chan?”  
Misaki shook her head, realizing she was lost in thought as Kanon tapped her shoulder.  
“H-Huh?” Misaki managed to voice out.  
“You seemed lost in thought. Are you okay?” Kanon inquired, making Misaki hesitate.

Should she tell her what she thinks of Kaoru?  
No, not right now.  
Maybe I should?  
Should I keep it to myself?  
Kaoru’s right here. Don’t.

“Oh, I’m good. Haha… thank you though.” Misaki let out a strained laugh.  
Kanon gave a look to her that said, I can tell you’re lying, but I feel bad for making you talk so I’ll leave you alone.

Misaki tried to pay attention to what was going on in the outside world, not her head.  
Kokoro and Hagumi’s laughter, or Kaoru wrongly quoting poets while Kanon responded to them in confusion.

But her mind kept trailing back, as always.  
Misaki was always someone who managed to think about things often, an overthinker, you can say.

Her mind kept wandering back to Kaoru, and how the way she was acting waved in front of Misaki’s face like a red flag.

“Kaoru-san, why do you hide who you are?” Misaki covered her mouth and shut her eyes tight as soon as she realized she spoke her thoughts aloud.

“Hm?” Misaki could hear Kaoru’s voice, but she refused to look at her in the face after that, feeling her heart pound.

“Misaki-chan, can you open your eyes?” Misaki opened her eyes slightly at Kanon’s kind tone.

She felt her heart skip a beat when all the other members were peering at her, somehow all fitting to get a good look at her.

Needless to say, Misaki felt intimidated, especially with Kaoru looking at her after she said what she said.

These are my band members, why am I afraid?

“Haha… I said nothing. You guys must’ve misheard me…” Misaki fiddled with her hat a little bit.

“Mii-kun, but you said-“  
“Hagumi, you heard nothing.” Misaki sighed.  
“But Misaki-ch-“  
“Neither did you, Kanon.” Misaki tried not to get upset.

She looked over at Kaoru, who just looked puzzled.  
After all, Misaki mentioned her name and her name only.

“Misaki…” 

For some reason, the sincere tone of Kaoru’s voice and the kindness in her eyes made Misaki sorta…  
Pissed off.  
Misaki knew for a fact she didn’t deserve a kind tone from such a girl, especially after she did what she just did.

“Kaoru-san, it’s nothing.” Misaki huffed.  
“Are you sure…? It appears my name was-“  
“Kaoru-san, I said it’s nothing!” 

Misaki cowered at the sight of everyone’s eyes on her now.

What had gotten into her?  
She never got mad like this.

“But, my dearest Misaki-“  
“Kaoru-san, please!” Misaki got up, somehow getting frustrated over such kind gestures.

She knew she was overreacting.  
But no stopping her now.

Misaki jumped up, and stormed away.

Why was she being so overdramatic?  
Has she had enough?  
What’s going on?

“Misaki!” Misaki heard the cries of her friends.

Was she really that embarrassed over her slipping up her words?

She sprinted down the block, hat in hand so it didn't fall off, trying to get to her house as quickly as she could, while hearing footsteps chase after her, presumably from Kaoru, Kanon, Hagumi, and Kokoro.

She sprinted faster and faster, trying to save herself from the embarrassment of the situation, and crawling back to her friends after snapping like that was not what she wanted.  
Despite how much she wanted to run back to them and apologize.  
Especially to Kaoru.

As Misaki was running, she felt something wet fall on the crown of her head.

It was starting to rain.  
Great.  
Just like those cliché movies.

Misaki threw her hat back on her head, while also throwing her hood otop her head, as she kept running.

At that point, Misaki couldn’t tell if the water running down her face were her tears, or the rain that trickled down from above.

-

Once Misaki reached her house, nobody was behind her, meaning whoever was behind her probably gave up.

She ran into her house, ignoring her parents’ and siblings’ calls for her name, throwing herself onto her bed.

She felt her eyes tear up once more, not believing how she was acting.

She just fucked up on her words, and now she’s soaking wet on her bed, crying into her pillow.

Way to go, Misaki. It’s not like the band will want you back after this is all over.

For some reason, something about that made her upset, and made her tears fall down faster.

Sure, she thought the band is absolutely insane, and they have the most insane ideas ever, but something about that was comforting to Misaki.

And she didn’t want to let go.  
She didn’t want this to be the end.

-

Kanon, Kaoru, Hagumi, and Kokoro retreated back to the Tsurumaki mansion.

Nobody spoke a word, leaving an off and unsettling aura.

Everyone felt tense over what happened, especially Kaoru.

She was usually trying to come off as carefree as possible, but she was actually the complete opposite.  
She had a lot of worries.

She carried a lot of stress on her shoulders, as she wanted to please everyone.  
And when she means everyone, she means EVERYONE.

So, when Misaki snapped at her and everyone else, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread growing in her chest.

And it seems the others weren’t any different.

Kanon was staring at the ground as she walked, hugging her arms close to her chest, as if she was trying to protect herself from something.

Kokoro and Hagumi were in front of Kanon and Kaoru, but they weren’t their normal selves either.

Neither of them had the usual smile on their face, or the typical jumping around that they did.  
Instead, they just walked like a normal person would.

It was quite terrifying actually, to see the two who were usually upbeat, act so upset.

The rain fell over all of them from the night and cloudy sky, perfectly fitting the mood for all of this.

Everyone stopped in their tracks as the silence was broken.

“What are we gonna do?” Kanon sniffed out.

It seems as if she was crying as well.

“I do not know…” Kaoru had a hard time speaking, because she couldn’t stop thinking.

Kaoru was about to continue walking, but Kokoro wouldn’t budge.

Kokoro looked like she was pondering something.

Whenever she pondered something, she always had the same expression, and everyone knew it.

As the rain fell down Kokoro’s face, her eyebrows furrowed, while her mouth curved slightly downwards, with her hand on her chin, her fingers tapping lightly on her wet cheeks.

Kaoru, Hagumi, and Kanon turned to Kokoro, hoping she had an idea in store.

That’s what Kokoro was best at, after all.

Making sure others were happy, and coming up with the most absurd ideas she could think of.

They all stood in the cold rain for a good five minutes, ‘til Kokoro’s eyes lit up.

“What about we visit her?! I’m sure she would appreciate it! I know she’s not one for crazy ideas, but maybe we can make her smile by going to her house!” Kokoro let out a little smile.

Kokoro’s smiles were always contagious, and the rest of them smiled a little bit at the sight of her smiling.

As much as Kokoro acted, she definitely considered people’s feelings, and she truly cared for others.

“Yeah!” Hagumi nodded along with Kokoro’s idea, starting to smile once again, inspired to make Misaki smile.

Kaoru slightly nodded.

Perhaps it may be worth it.

“Guys… I-I don’t know…” Kanon played with her fingers.

“Why not?” Kokoro’s eyebrows raised.

“She might not want to talk right now… It’s best we just leave her alone for now…” Kanon explained, while Kokoro seemed to try to see where she was coming from.

“Hmm…” Kokoro hummed, thinking what she should do.

“Please, Kokoro-chan. We don’t want to make Misaki-chan even more upset. It’s best if we just leave her alone.” Kanon pleaded.

“Maybe you’re right! Let’s try tomorrow! Then for sure we can make her smile!” Kokoro smiled.

“Let’s head back now, before the rain consumes us all.” Kaoru suggested, while Kokoro and Hagumi laughed at Kaoru’s weird way of saying things.

Kanon learned not to question Kaoru’s words anymore, but she was glad that the tension has been dropped and that they can act as friends again.

With the exception of Misaki, but everyone had hopes in making it up to her the next day.

-

Once calmed down, Misaki pondered the situation.

What could she have done differently? That wouldn’t make things the way it is now?

She let out a sigh, things couldn’t be changed now and she knew it.

Why did she snap the way she did?

All because she was concerned about Kaoru.

Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru.

The girl couldn’t leave her head. Ever.

“Get out of my head, dammit!” Misaki shoved her now-wet hat over her face.

Misaki realized her face was burning up.

‘No, no, no, no! I do not like her. I don’t. That’s not why I’m concerned about her. She’s my friend… Only my friend… Right…?’

‘Just friends… Yeah…’

Wait.

‘Why am I even thinking about her like this?!’

Now, Misaki just groaned, out of frustration.

Could she really like Kaoru that way…?

Sure, she was stupid at times.  
Really… really stupid, sometimes.

But for some reason, Misaki still found herself finding Kaoru wandering in her subconscious.

Misaki thought this was all dumb.  
Just flat out dumb.

The way she acted towards Kaoru and everyone else…  
And now, she’s realizing her feelings that she might like Kaoru?  
No. This can’t be real. It just can’t.

Misaki thought she would never fall for a girl like her.

Shivering from the cold rain, Misaki threw her blanket over her body, hoping that all of this was an insane dream of hers.

-

Kokoro, Hagumi, Kanon, and Kaoru returned back to the Tsurumaki mansion, with the suits somehow helping them dry off quickly.

Kokoro insisted that they should have a sleepover, so they can all visit Misaki in the morning and apologize.

Nobody had plans interfering with it, and they all wanted to apologize, especially Kaoru.

Speaking of Kaoru, there was only one thing on her mind right now.  
Misaki.

What was it that she said…?  
“Kaoru-san, why do you hide who you are?”

Those words kept repeating in Kaoru’s head.

Misaki was right.  
Kaoru does hide who she is.  
Was she really that obvious?

The only person Kaoru thought could see through her was her childhood friend, Chisato.

And with good reason, Chisato knew her since they were small children. Of course she would notice if Kaoru changed.

But Misaki on the other hand…  
Kaoru didn’t know her for that long.

But somehow, Misaki read her like a book.

Kaoru worked so hard to put up her act and make sure nobody figures it out…  
But here we are.

“Kaoru-san? Is something wrong?”

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts as Kanon questioned her.

Should she tell her the truth?

“Ah~ there’s nothing wrong… My dear.” Kaoru tried to put on her princely charm again.

Kanon looked away for a second, but then turned back to Kaoru.

“Kaoru-san… Last time I asked somebody what was wrong it blew up everyone’s faces. I don’t want it to happen again…”

Huh?

“What?” Kaoru whispered.

“I asked Misaki-chan what was wrong earlier, before all… this happened. She told me it was nothing, but clearly something was wrong. I don’t want you to be upset, either.” Kanon looked down.

Kaoru sighed.  
She looked up, seeing Kokoro and Hagumi laugh as they cartwheeled around Kokoro’s room.

Kanon seemed really sincere, and Kaoru knew that Kanon wasn’t going to let Kaoru sulk around without an explanation.

Especially after what happened to Misaki.

“Ah… well…” Kaoru didn’t know how to openly express her feelings with others.

The last time she showed her true feelings to someone was with Chisato, when they were very young kids.

So, Kaoru didn’t know how to admit she felt a certain way.

“Kaoru-san, you can be honest. You don’t have to hide your feelings.” Kanon’s lips curved slightly upwards, giving Kaoru a small smile.

“Well, let’s just say I feel dreadful. To say the least.” Kaoru played with the loose strands of her hair that weren’t tied up in her low ponytail.

Kanon nodded.  
“Yeah… you seem like it.”

“Hm?” Kaoru hummed at Kanon’s statement.

“You’re quieter than normal.” Kanon hugged her knees toward her chest.

“Well… I’ve been thinking about Misaki. Quite the situation this is.” Kaoru kept trying to put her act up a little bit, out of pure instinct and habit.

“What she said-“  
“Yeah, Kanon. It’s true. What Misaki said was completely, utterly true.” Kaoru huffed.

“O-oh… that’s why you looked so confused.” Kanon muttered.

“Yeah… And she means a dear lot to me, so seeing Misaki like this hurts a lot more than I thought it would.” Kaoru tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, but failed as a tear dripped down her cheek.

“You seem to care a lot about Misaki-chan.” Kanon smiled a little.

“Mhm…” Kaoru murmured.

There was silence between the two, as Kaoru noticed Kanon looking over at Kokoro and Hagumi.

The two were completely silent, as they were completely tired out from not only the crazy day they had, but their cartwheeling around Kokoro’s room as well.

“Well… they’re out like a light, I guess that’s our cue to sleep as well. Goodnight, Kaoru-san.” Kanon sighed, getting into one of the sleeping bags that Kokoro’s suits left out for them.

“Ah… goodnight.” Kaoru huffed, putting herself in one of the sleeping bags as well.

Kaoru tried to keep her eyes shut and drift off to sleep, but too much was on her mind.

Misaki, Misaki Misaki.

God, she never left her head this entire time.

In fact, Kaoru found herself thinking of her a lot, not even in times like this.

Was this normal…?

She often thought of the way Misaki talked, with a slight sternness but also a slight lightheartedness. Or, the way Misaki sometimes would mess with her hat when she got nervous.

No…. this can’t be…. You don’t like her, right…?

Kaoru shook her head.

She’s just an observant person… right…?

Kaoru decided that she had to do something, or else she wouldn’t sleep all night, with these thoughts running through her head.

She had to find Misaki.

Moving ever so slightly, she moved out from her sleeping bag, trying not to wake anyone up.

She threw her shoes on as sloppily as she could, and closing the door, she went out, not waking anybody up.

Kaoru somehow made her way out of the mansion, passing by the grand decor that coated the house.

But Kaoru had no time for admiration, as she bolted out.

It was still raining when she ran outside.

What was it… 12 am…?

She didn’t know, nor did she care.

Almost every member of Hello, Happy World! knew the routes from everyone’s houses (except Kanon, she was a lost cause), so Kaoru simply just followed the usual way.

She shivered as the cold rain trickled down her exposed neck.

As Kaoru ran, she felt her feet getting wet, as she stepped through deep and cold puddles that were scattered around due to the rain.

After a few minutes, Kaoru reached what she was fairly certain was Misaki’s house.

Nothing too grand, but nothing too small either.  
It seemed like something Misaki would live in.

Kaoru tried to open the door, but with no surprise, it was locked.

Suddenly, an idea came to her head.  
It would be easier if you just tried a window instead. You don’t know how to pick a lock.

Kaoru knew what she was doing was absolutely ludacris, but at this point she couldn’t stop herself.

Kaoru was a determined individual. With everything she did, she always tried her hardest, and this was no exception.

Kaoru began walking around the house, looking for Misaki’s window.

You see, Misaki’s home was one story, so Kaoru could easily go through with her plans.

Kaoru paused at a window.

She saw a figure, laying in bed, what looked like a fetal position.

The hat on the individual’s bed was all Kaoru needed to know, as she began to try to open the window.

It wouldn’t budge

Shit.

-

Misaki sniffled, just wishing that this would be over, and maybe, just maybe, if she fell asleep, she would wake up and none of this happened.

First, blowing up in your friends’ faces, then realizing you like one of them? This can’t be real.

Misaki’s thoughts were interrupted as she heard clattering by the window, that simply wasn’t the wind. 

It was too human-like.

“What the fuck…?” Misaki muttered.

She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a lamp right by her bedside, and went to investigate.

Opening the window with one hand, she saw a figure standing right below her.

Misaki flinched by instinct, almost throwing her lamp at the figure.

“Misaki!” 

Misaki froze as she heard a familiar voice.

“K-Kaoru-san?! What are you doing here!? It’s late at night, y’know?!” Misaki’s eyes widened.

“Ah-haha, well… I came here to give my sincerest apologies to you, my dear.” Kaoru gave Misaki her usual princely smile.

God, she can be so stupid sometimes. 

“You? Apologizing?! It should be me apologizing, not you!” Misaki stammered.

“And for what would you apologize for?” Kaoru questioned.

The look in Kaoru’s eyes almost made Misaki forget that Kaoru was still outside, in the rain, while Misaki was in her room.

“Ah, wait, Kaoru-san… Let me help you in.” Misaki grabbed Kaoru by the hands, practically lifting her through the window.

“Haha...I didn’t need help from a little kitten. I could’ve done it perfectly fine myself.” 

Was Kaoru… blushing?

Misaki could barely tell, with the only light being from outside street lamps and Misaki’s small TV.

But, it was as clear as day that Kaoru seemed a little flustered.

“Kaoru-san, I should be apologizing to you. The way I acted… was unreasonable, and I’m really sorry for that.” Misaki was still holding Kaoru’s hands, and Kaoru didn’t pull away.

“No… you can be frustrated. Perhaps the way I act isn’t acceptable.” Kaoru still tried to put up somewhat of a front.

Misaki noticed how Kaoru seemed to be cowering slightly.  
Did Kaoru realize what she was doing?

“Don’t doubt yourself over something I said in a fit of frustration. Please.” Misaki sternly said.

“Misaki. You were right all along.”

“Huh?”

“All of this… is merely an act. But I’ve done it for so long it is a part of me now.” Kaoru played with Misaki’s fingers as she spoke.

Misaki knew for a fact that she was acting.  
But to hear it come out of Kaoru’s mouth…  
Was different.

“I didn’t expect you to say that so easily.” Misaki raised her eyebrow.

“Well, there isn’t a point to hide once someone figures you out, no?” Kaoru smiled at her, but it seemed like more of a strained smile than anything.

“Hm. Maybe you do have a point, Kaoru-san. But either way, I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I overreacted.” Misaki frowned.

“I definitely deserved that. After all, you were bound to say something eventually. I could tell.”

“No, it’s not that-“

“Shhh. I understand you were frustrated.” Kaoru squeezed Misaki’s hand to comfort and reassure her.

Misaki looked into Kaoru’s eyes.

Her dark, red eyes had a sincere and soft gaze, as she looked at Misaki.

For some reason, Misaki felt herself get lost in Kaoru’s eyes.

No, no, no! Is this what falling felt like?!  
Well, then I don’t wanna get up.

“Is something the matter?” Kaoru’s head tilted slightly as she asked.

Wait… that’s kinda cute…  
What??!?

Misaki felt her head spin as her thoughts ran.

What do I do?

“Misaki?” Kaoru tried to grab her attention once again.

“Yeah?”

“You seem to be lost in thought. Is something wrong?” Kaoru asked once again.

It’s only Kaoru… right?  
The caring and soft expression on her face was so easy to open up to.  
It was hard to say no to.

“Uh…” Misaki breathed out.

“What is it?” Kaoru whispered.

Shit.

“Kaoru-san, I…”

“You what?”

“I-I love you.”

Misaki felt herself freeze.  
And with that, Misaki tried to look anywhere but at Kaoru’s face.

“Misaki…”

“I mean it not just in a friendly way! But I understand if you hate me now!” Misaki panicked, feeling her face grow hot, still trying to avoid looking at her.

Misaki felt Kaoru take one of her hand’s out of her hold, and put her hand on Misaki’s chin.

“Misaki, look at me.”

Misaki’s eyes widened as she finally faced Kaoru.

Misaki felt a twinge of relief as she saw Kaoru give her a smile.

Not just her princely smile, but a real, genuine one.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing something really major for bandori, i really love kaomisa and wanted to write something for them! feel free to leave kudos and comments (it keeps me motivated as a writer) just nothing too harsh please, im sensitive haha,, anyway if you came here from my insta hello


End file.
